FIG. 4 shows a conventional connector in which a terminal fitting to be screwed to a terminal stage is fixed to a connector housing.
The connector 100 shown in FIG. 4, which is disclosed in the following Patent document 1, is equipped with a metal fitting 110, a resin connector housing 120, and a resin molded member 130.
The metal fitting 110 is a member formed by pressing a metal plate and has a screwing plate portion 111 at one end and a wire connection portion 112 at the other end.
The screwing plate portion 111 is a flat-plate-like portion to be screwed to a mating terminal stage 210. A screw insertion hole 111a through which a male screw portion 411 of a bolt 410 is to be inserted is formed through the screwing plate portion 111. The terminal stage 210 is a metal stage to which the screwing plate portion 111 is to be connected conductively. The terminal stage 210 is provided with a female screw portion 211 to be threadedly engaged with the male screw portion 411 of the bolt 410.
The screwing plate portion 111 is fastened to the terminal stage 210 with the bolt 410 and thereby connected to the terminal stage 210 electrically and mechanically.
The wire connection portion 112 is a portion to which a conductor 311 of an electric wire 310 is connected by crimping.
The connector housing 120 has a terminal housing hole 121 which houses the metal fitting 110. A shield shell 140 for electromagnetically shielding the connector housing 120 from the outside by surrounding it is provided around the connector housing 120.
The electric wire 310 which is connected to the metal fitting 110 is provided with a tube-like shield net 150 for electromagnetically shielding the electric wire 310 from the outside by surrounding it.
An end portion, on the side of the shield shell 140, of the shield net 150 is fitted with the outer surface of an end cylindrical portion 141 of the shield shell 140 and fixed to the cylindrical portion 141 by a shield ring 160 which is fitted with the cylindrical portion 141 from outside the shield net 150.
The space around the metal fitting 110 in the terminal housing hole 121 of the connector housing 120 is filled with the resin molded member 130, whereby the metal fitting 110 is fixed to the connector housing 120.
As shown in FIG. 4, when the screwing plate portion 111 which is fixed to the connector housing 120 by the resin molded member 130 is positioned with respect to the terminal stage 210, the connector housing 120 itself is positioned being fitted into a cylindrical portion 511 of a device-side shield shell 510.